When Fear and Compassion Combine
by Comprimise-Lover
Summary: Story of when two RATs, Nick and Cody, find each other for more than anyoen usually would. Content may be offending to some from gay actions, so, fair warning.


**When Fear and Compassion Combine**

How can a simple "Thanks" and embrace become so significant?

The sweet story that wraps you in love, no matter what or who you are.

-**-**-

**M**id afternoon, Friday at the Smith Mansion. Pin-pointing… location…; Nina's, a guest, room. The softest of bleached white carpets lined the floor around the classical wooden bed with deep pink colors of sheets and pillows. A white dresser in one corner, closet door with photo's lined in pink, large white and pink mirror… get the theme? Hoped so.

"No! No! No…! No, no, please no!"

Three young teenagers all sat not-so-peacefully on the ground near the edge of the bed.

One, a bronze skinned girl with shoulder short brown pigtails in a brown jacket with white pants. A small white tee underneath her un-zipped jacket, and her brown eyes were as dangerous to stare into as ever… this was Nina. Defiantly.

"Tell me, Dustin, or-"

"I told you I didn't know! Stop what you're doing; its not going to help."

Nina sat across from Dustin; her cousin. Dustin had chocolate colored skin and poor choice of dark clothing and his to-lengthy braided hair sat on his shoulders. His own eyes cold and meaningless to the world, such loneliness had no place in this depressed void.

"Please, no, no! Stop it, no….!!!"

Terrifying voices were nothing to the cousins. Obviously. Not even a wince as their captive struggled to escape the pink prison.

In the middle of all this was Nick. Nick Lee Parker, a boy at age 15 (just barely) and still shorter than the other two who happened to be 15 and 14. Nick's face was pale. It was always pale, its normal state. And his hair; untamed and wild, falling down in front of his eyes and nearing his chin with his dirty, black mess of hair. His eyes watered, threatening to break open a dam. The deep blue of his eyes looked as if to already be overflowing with the sort of water you would see in a pool off of the television, ready to be swam in. His small, bony wrists were tied to the edge of the bed, and body was being hunched over uncomfortably. Of course, Nina would not let go of his back. She kept pushing him down. And man, did it hurt.

"I need the information. That's all I'm asking for." Nina's normal soft voice hid underneath the underbrush; afraid of their new authority as a new, fresh voice erupted from her lips. A hidden anger.

"I told you I don't have it." Dustin spoke with his teeth clenched tight and eyes squinting. He knew there was information his cousin desired, but he could not provide it. For he had not the information; but dearly wished he did to help his childhood companion.

"No! No…! Please, no, stop…! No…!!" Nick's pleas were again unheard as the knife broke skin on his back for the fifth time already. His bare back was cold, but the warm sticky blood racing down his back was not. And each drop of blood was merely another painful punishment; another stain in his jeans.

"Look, " Dustin declared clearly, "If I knew; I would tell you. Even without all this difficulty."

"Liar! I saw you chatting to her just yesterday! And speaking to her boyfriend in whispers! I know you were discussing of the information I want!"

Sixth time; another maroon drop ran down his back. Another painful cry.

Dustin's reply was a mere glare. If he even dared to make a move to liberate Nick he would be stabbed for certain. Fair enough; since nothing could actually ever be completely fair. Not anymore at least… not anymore.

"So? Shall I make another slit, or will you release the information?"

Dustin's eyes closed. "I do not know." He admitted for the millionth time.

Astonishingly, Nina gave up. She stood tall and proud, moved to the door. Both her and her cousin, Dustin, left the room; abandoning him, Nick, in pain and despair. A few clicks from the door told Nick that he was now locked in. What could he do now?

He cried. Cried and cried, sobbing his heart out. His hands ached from an early arthritis and the pain of being tied so securely to a wooden piece of furniture. Teardrops fell from his eyes like rain, smacking into his bare chest and down onto his faded blue jeans. The room was bone-chilling and goose bumps had taken up his entire body- except his feet in thin white socks.

Would anyone discover him? Would they bother to free him?

More tears came, and he allowed himself weep alone for another five minutes or so. Soon, he was just barely whimpering. Soon, someone was to approach and locate him; tending to his wounds of the heart and skin.

He held his knees close to his body, warmth slowly wrapping around him for a short while.

--

_**S**__mith mansion; worst place to work. Ever! _Cody, a nearly 17 year-old man thought to himself bitterly, _But with better pay with less work than anywhere else. If only these freaky new guests weren't so impolite__…_

Cody had the hair of a rock star; lengthy and straight… the type you can flip well and still turn out nicely however it's flipped around. And as a natural brown, he had decided on highlights. Yes, it did look very godlike. A favorite too many fan girls out there. And his summer tan fit along to his muscular body (not to much muscle, but just right with those six-pack abbes) like peanut butter goes along with jelly. Despite the fact that his working uniform was to miss-manner to him, all fancy black pants and shiny shoes crap. But- today wasn't his day for that; today he was on cleaning duty for a few extra bucks. Which meant, yes, he was wearing jeans and an old, loose-fitting t-shirt with a dollar-general logo on the back.

Carrying supplies wasn't exactly his forte, but he managed to pull all of the everything-he-considered-useless down the hall.

He, Cody, found himself taken aback though. Halfway down the hall he could hear weeping coming from a door. Wasn't this the girl's corridor? It sounded… like a boy. A girl would be a good deal different, especially the tone and volume of the cry.

He tried the door once. Twice. Three times! He called in; "Hello? Cleaning service!" Though the door. What a disappointment, though; no response. Nothing but more sobbing. "Hello?! Who's in there?"

Cody was of the kind sort; he wasn't about to leave somebody helplessly alone when they were in obvious need of care. And evidently someone required his help. He just didn't know how to or who to yet.

Taking out the layers upon layers of keys from the stash of considerably useless stuff, Cody uncovered the exact key for this room; room 29. Visitor room.

He stuffed the key into the small lock, fidgeting at first then coming to handle everything precisely. He crooked the key, then twisted the knob and pushed the door open. . .

--

**"N**o! Please, no, don't hurt me! Please…!" Nick whined through whimpering, his head tucked down and eyes closed with the pressure of 5 tons. Needless to say; he was fearful of being endangered all over again.

This hit Cody right in the heart, his compassionate heart. _That poor boy…_ Cody stepped near the boy and knelt next to him; observing every detail._ The ropes are cutting through his flesh, the cold temperature of this room is causing him to tremble wildly, and he seems to be suffering from those cuts in his back…_

"Are you okay?" Cody's whispers were filled to the brim with concern for the boy. Cody hesitated at first, then sent his hands out and cautiously began to untie the teenager; freeing him from this awful place.

_Why had he been tied up in the first place?_

Cody asked himself, watching the young man lay out on the floor, clenching his fists as tight as his teeth. "Are you ill?" He repeated, leaning down a bit further.

Then staggered back when stunned as the young man sat upright. His eyes opened, spilling out a river of tears from those deep pools of eyes. "What's wrong?" Cody's whispered remained placid, never harsh as he attempted to aid the boy.

"A-Are you okay…?" Cody scarcely breathed.

The shirtless boy winced at the compassionate voice. Nobody… nearly _nobody_ had ever cared for him before. However, the boy decided against moving again after this.

Cody reached out, sending his fingers to slide effortlessly down from the teenager's shoulder to his elbow. It was heartbreaking for him to have come across this boy, but now that he'd located him he would not be able to permit himself to depart now.

Again the boy did not dare move.

Biting stiff into his lower lip, the elder boy stood up and curved towards the door. "I'll be right back- I just need to get some first-air stuff and—"

"Hi. I'm Nick… W-Who're you…?" The wounded boy inquired, finally admitting himself to gaze up and into the eyes of his savoir.

Cody twisted back to face the other teenager._ At least he's stopped crying…_

"Cody."

Giving a tiny, or what seemed to be, smile, Nick thanked him.

Immediately, Cody felt his cheeks getting hot. He left the room without another word, departing with the boy for a short time before any further embarrassment.

However, when he came back he could see Nick was hanging his head and face was also red. Cody then stepped soundless over to Nick with a white plastic box with a familiar red logo on the side of a cross.

The wind howling outside hurled itself against the window, making itself the only noise in the short silence between the precious seconds Cody knelt down side by side to Nick and began to take out specific medical supplies.

The anti-biotic cream was ice against Nick's bare flesh, and the band-aids were more like irritating bugs that would never head off. But the cool wet cloth washing off the skin surrounding his wrists washed off the bits of blood that stung his wrists.

"What's this?"

Cody lifted the young man's left wrist, examining the inside of the wrist where a gun-shot wound lay infected from not being treated well enough.

"Did you ever try to clean this up?"

Nick nodded, "Took out the bullet."

"Where did it come from- … Did you even wash it?"

Nick's head shook a 'no' in response. He'd never thought of that. The injury pained him sooo badly, yet he couldn't remember why he never did anything more than the removal of the bullet. So why was it he suddenly felt guilty?

"I'll help disinfect it." Cody promised, staring down and observing the wounded area.

Cody began to spread the cream over Nick's wound, but Nick pulled back. Man! It was painful!

"Look, Nick, I know this is going to hurt. But you have to let me help."

Nick, again, permitted Cody to take his wrist, but was stunned at his grip. This time, Cody was holding on just about as tight as the rope was on his wrist, and Cody wasn't about to just allow Nick to get away with pulling back this time.

"Arh! No! " Nick gasped at the pain the anti-biotic was stinging his wrists with. "No, _no_!"

"Keep still!"

Nick resisted the urge to start kicking. The tenderness of the area on his wrist was wrapped up around him like a cloak.

"Okay, I'm almost done…" Cody felt majorly apologetic. He regretted having to put the boy trough even more suffering, but was relieved to know this would be of assistance to ease the pain. He wrapped the gauze around Nick's wrist warily, as if his wrist was brittle china that would rupture easily.

"… Thanks." Nick's inaudibly spoken word took Cody by the heart.

Cody took Nick into a gentle embrace, one arm resting peacefully on the boy's back and the other to hold the back of Nick's head with the lightest grip. Nick crossed his arms in front of him; hugging himself to keep warm. He laid his head on Cody's chest and closed his eyes.

Cody felt a few tears stain into his t-shirt, and leaned down and gave a loving kiss to the forehead.

The tender lips of the older boy on his dry forehead made Nick glance up; gazing up at Cody, then fainting in exhaustion. . .

--

**C**ody stared dreamily at the resting Nick. Nick was laying silently on an elegant bed, rich covers spread over him. Cody had tucked the boy into the bed of the dim room, lighted only by the shadowy curtains. The sun shone onto the curtains, but the windows wearing the maroon curtains had blocked the light from entering.

However, Cody's eyes had adjusted to keep an eye on Nick.

"I swear, Nick, to never let anyone try to harm you again. It's unbearable to watch."

How long had Cody really known Nick? Before this? It was possible, right? Very.

Cody's vow was unheard by the sleeping boy.

"I'll take the night shift and live here like you."

His words were strong and carefully worded. Or at least, carefully in his opinion.

"… And if I can't be there for you, I do not deserve this…"

Cody brushed a few strands of natural hair out of Nick's face, laying a second kiss on the forehead of Nick.

" I swear, Nick… I swear."

--

**"I**t's truly a beautiful day out…" Nick commented, staring into the sky with a smile. The sun was to shine down on them if it wasn't for the coverage of the tree's multi-colored leaves that hung above them while they sat under a big tree outside the house.

The lush green lawn underneath them was comfortable, and danced in the wind each time a breeze flew past. Each time, playing with their hair and pulling at their cloths.

Cody offered Nick a sandwich, saying that he to agreed on the pleasant weather.

"Uh… no, thank you. I can't have that stuff…" Nick fidgeted with his fingers for awhile before pulling out a small bag of dog-food from the lunch basket they'd snuck out. He pointed to his silky black ears, showing that human food wouldn't suffice his needs.

"Oh." Cody blushed a deep red, setting the sandwich down and opening a bag of chips as if he weren't embarrassed. Tch, as if Nick couldn't tell.

Nick slowly began to eat, leaning on Cody's shoulder. Cody brought his left arm around to Nick's shoulder, massaging the boy's shoulder. Oh, how deeply he hoped no one would see them. How awkward would that be!

Nick's thoughts began to swirl in his mind; thinking of what might happen if someone catches them… or if something were to happen to Cody… or if Cody got fired or something… and even if Susan caught him. He'd have to tell her some time, sooner or later. But how?

"Is something wrong?"

Nick came out of oblivion, glance at Cody. Cody seemed to be concerned for him. How did he always know?

"You seem really worried. Are you alright, Nick?"

"Yeah… just thinkin'…"

"About what?"

Nick gulped, shaking his head with his eyes closed tiredly. "Nothing important."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Must be really unimportant since its keeping you from eating." Cody gave a cold stare, hoping to get Nick to admit his thoughts, "Really, Nick. Eat up, then we'll talk. Alright?"

"Alright." However, Nick did not feel like talking. Especially to _him_ about _her_.

--

**F**ifteen minutes after lunch… still together… still alone.

The sun shone in through dozens of open windows In the north-west corridor, just two more paths to the spiral staircase.

Along the corridor a brittle set of footsteps echoed with _thump_ after _thump_.

"Gosh, Nick! You know, you spent nearly an hour and a half asleep!"

The two boys rounded the corner. Cody strolled proud and tall, his feet in unison with his heart. Unlike Cody; Nick was limping down the hallway, barely making any noise as each foot of his wounded body hit the maroon carpeted floor which had been flooded with daylight from the open windows, wearing maroon curtains. The breeze flew in, brushing against their skin.

The hallway wasn't as white as the others… it gave a welcoming scent of the breeze and a comforting appear to it.

"I did?" Nick questioned, gazing up at Cody while he moved briskly beside him.

Their hands were clasped together like a chain, keeping the two forever connected.

Nick could barely remember another time he had spelt so placidly. It was so nice to know Cody had been awake and alert next to him every second.

"Yeah, man. Slept like a baby." Cody stopped to turn and smile at his companion, "Cried like one to."

"I do not!" Nick protested, stopping in his tracks to glare playfully at Cody; who just so happened to be a lot taller and more muscular than scrawny little Nick.

--

**"Q**uickly,"

Dustin turned. Nina was again heading off without him. He could only race after her, following each soft footstep. He never thought he would amount to this... no... Not this.

"Sorry." He apologized after a few minutes of walking, running off and away from Nina.

Nina was stunned by Dustin; for he had never even muttered an apology before. But this didn't bother her, she would find him later. She could go another day without him. Easy.

Dustin's face was blank. His hair flew behind him dancing widely as he ran through different halls. One, after another. He hardly even realized that he didn't care... or that the walls and hallways were beginning to change different colors had he sped past one after another. And without knowing so, he ran right into a wall.

Okay, yes, this may have been funny... no, no, it was funny. No doubt, even Dustin began to laugh. Laugh at himself. Feeling such joy had never happened to him and especially not at a time like this.

Cody and Nick turned their heads, facing Dustin. Both could not help but give out a series of odd male giggles, but it was sort of worth it.

Nick stepped closer to Dustin, knowing exactly who it was, but thinking he was probably drunk to be laughing... to have run into a wall... but he wasn't. Cody stood next to Dustin alongside Nick, staring down at Dustin as he stood up.

"Sorry, guys. I just got a little off hand..." Dustin's face was covered in beads of sweat, "Hey, Cody. It's been to long. Way to long." Dustin stared right at Cody, not having seen him for many years but still remembering.

"Nice to see you still remember me, Dust. All been well, or did that all change to soon?" Cody said with a laugh. He and Dustin had been close friend long ago... before Dustin had run away; managing to escape. With Nick.

"Nothin' gone well since." Dustin said, shaking his head.

"Well, that's nice to know," Cody informed, glancing at Nick, then back to Dustin. He quickly pulled out his wallet, and then took out a piece of paper folded in fours. "Dust, you left this back at the orphanage." He handed the paper to Dustin and observed as Dustin unfolded the paper, then left it open in his hand for a long time, just simply gazing.

Nick peered over Dustin's shoulder. It... It was a picture! "Hey, that looks like...that looks like Max...!" Nick exclaimed, his eyes widening. Dustin shook his head, resting his eyes.

"No, well, yes. It looks like her... Do you remember Jessica?" Dustin asked in a whisper, a smile slowly beginning to cross his face.

"Isn't that the girl who was..."Nick didn't finish the sentence. He now knew that the girl in the photo was Jessica... that had been why Dustin had been staring at Max! They looked so alike!

Poor Jessica... poor Dustin... Dustin had really loved Jess before the population control people came and murdered the girl to control the group from getting to large... They always did that ikf they couldn't sell the child fast enough. Dustin had never been the same since. It seemed like so much had changed in only a matter of about half an hour. But it seemed strangely nice right now, kind of peaceful. Like being alone with Cody... _H__eh, hope Susan don't get to upset_, Nick thought, wishing deeply that he wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"Hey, Cody?" Cody turned to face the sweet voice. "Yeah?" Nick gave a small little puppy pout, "I thought you said we could-" Cody's mouth gently touched against Nick's, sending Nick to back up against the wall. Cody kept close, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

Dustin groaned, "Get a room...!" he complained, turning away and trudging off with the photo still in his possession.

Nick's eyes fluttered shut, resting his hands against the strong chest of Cody as their tongues met. I can think of more than just one person who would be upset to see this... Nick thought, his fingertips running down Cody's face like tears. Cody embraced Nick, holding him close and carefully like porcelain. Give him until it got dark, and Cody would have Nick's bare body against his; Cody was good. There was no denying that, and he was most defiantly going to get what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Nick secure and in his arms.

--

**L**ater that night, it was so obvious that Nick had fallen in love with Cody. But would Cody be there to catch him as he fell?

Cody took Nick's neck in his soft palm, moving the boy closer to him. Nick's head tilted to the side and his eyes close; for the best thing in life were unseen. Cody's free arm took Nick's left shoulder. Nicholas wrapped his arms around Cody's waist. The two boy's mouths met as one, combing the sparks you feel only at that right moment. Above the passionate kiss, the star filled sky burst into flame, fireworks crackling and breaking into the sweet silence. Yet still unable to disturb the connection between Cody and Nick.

--

----------------------

Author's Note:

To all enjoyed this, bless you to the deepest measure.

To all who did not, I can only hope you will enjoy the next.


End file.
